


The Man with the Glasses

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barman! Theo, Book Nerd! Liam, Brief homophobia, Brief transphobia, Getting Together, M/M, Somewhat, Thiam Half Birthday 2018, Thiam Half Birthday: Careers/Celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Theo is the barman at a shirtless gay bar, known more for it's seedy one night stands than anything else. When Liam walks in one slow Monday night, he wasn't expecting the well dressed owner of the new bookstore that had opened up next door.





	The Man with the Glasses

When Theo first met Liam, it was at ten past seven on a Monday night.

Not that he was being weird and creepy or anything, but Monday nights were slow at the bar, and he had just so happened to look at the time as Liam had walked in.

It was a bit of a shock, all things considered. Theo’s bar, what he had affectionately called The Cockpit, catered to the queer community of Beacon Hill’s. For such a small-ish town, it had a rather large population of queer youth, and so Theo’s bar wasn’t the only one in town. It also didn’t have the best reputation, being a bar more known for raunchy pickups and one-night stands than anything else.

So, when a man, probably in his mid-twenties, his hair dyed neon blue, wearing a thick jumper and jeans, glasses perched high on his nose, Theo was surprised. Most of his clients showed up in ratty jeans and loose shirts, or in leather and fetish gear on BDSM Saturday’s. Theo had never seen someone so well dressed in his bar outside of health inspectors.

But the boy seemed to be well aware of what he was in for while in the bar, for he made his way directly to the bar, sitting on one of the stools, swinging his satchel bag into his lap and pulling out a book. Theo, admittedly, found this rather confusing, and as the barman for the night, made his way over to the man, standing across the bar from him, arms crossed over his bare chest.

The man seemed to be too absorbed into his book to see Theo, and so he cleared his throat, chuckling a little at the way he jumped in his seat, readjusting his glasses before he looked up. Theo was well aware of the mans eyes trailing up his bare torso, eyes lingering for a moment on his pierced nipples, before finally meeting Theo’s eyes, his faces splitting into a broad, sunny smile when he saw the man.

“Is there anything I can get you sir?” Theo asked politely, his voice falling into the usual, monotone timbre of his customer service voice.

“Yes, yes you can” the man said, smile still plastered to his face, and Theo couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth twitch up in response. “Do you happen to have a menu? Food wise? I just got out of work and I’m starving.”

Theo looked around the bar, perplexed. This was certainly something new. Not the food, of course, since many people came here and ate. But no one finished work and decided to go to the _one_ gay bar in town known for one-night stands to eat dinner.

But, Theo wasn’t one to question his customers, and so pulled out a menu from behind the bar, handing it to the enigma of a man sitting in front of him. “Can I get you a drink while you look at the menu?”

“Uh, yeah” The man said, scratching his chin for a moment in thought. “Do you do lemon and lime bitters?”

Theo nodded his head in response, still perplexed, but still didn’t question it when the man said he wanted the drink.

Theo was quick to make it, placing the drink in front of the man, who was now absorbed in the menu. He looked up, finger on his spot on the menu as he muttered out a quiet _“thank you”_ , taking a sip of the drink and smiling, if ever, brighter at the taste.

“Have you decided on what you would like to eat?” Theo asked once the man had placed his drink down on the bar.

“I think so” the man said, looking back down at the menu. “Is the chicken parma any good?”

“I should hope so, it’s my nan’s recipe after all” Theo quipped back before he could stop himself.

“Well, if it’s your nan’s recipe, I think I better try it then, don’t you think?” the man asked with a smirk, before handing the menu back to Theo. “I’ll get the parma and chips please.”

Theo nodded, taking the menu from the mans hands and turning to the register, putting the order through. The tell-tale, electronic beeping he could hear told him the order had gone through to the kitchen.

“It shouldn’t be more than fifteen minutes, I think” Theo said, and the man nodded his thanks, taking another sip from his drink, before turning back to the book he had pulled out. Theo couldn’t tell what the title was, and not being in a particularly talkative mood that night, moved to the other end of the bar, wiping down a particularly dirty spot.

The only other time Theo went back near the man was when the bell rang out through the bar, signalling that the mans food was ready. He took the food over to the man, who smiled that infectious smile of his, said his thanks, and turned back to his book, picking a chip off of his plate and popping it into his mouth.

The man quickly ate his food once he had it in front of him, digging into the parma, and leaving only a few stray chips on his plate.

Someone else served the man when he was ready to pay, and then he was gone, almost as quickly as he was there. Theo glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only eight. He had taken longer than Theo had thought, it seemed.

_Whatever_ Theo thought to himself _I’ll probably never see him again_.

***

Theo was sure the universe was out to get him, for the next night, right on ten past seven on the Tuesday night, the same man, neon blue hair and glasses, this time wearing a pair of brown skinny jeans and a light grey jumper, walked into his bar.

Blue hair, as Theo was starting to think of him, walked through the bar, dodging any of the rowdy patrons that got in his way, making his way directly to the bar, plopping himself down in a stool. Curiously, the same stool he’d sat in the day before.

“`Your back again” Theo said with a surprised lilt to his voice, wiping down the counter in front of the man.

“Yeah, just got out of work again, and I liked the food last night. Figured I might as well get something else tonight” The man said.

Theo nodded as he handed the man a menu and was about to turn around when a thought popped into his head. “I didn’t catch your name yesterday.”

“That’s because you didn’t ask for it, hot stuff” the man said with a cheeky smile.

A shiver ran down Theo’s spin at the mans words, but he kept still as he held out his hand to the man. “I’m Theo. I own the place. And you are?”

The man took the offered hand with a smile as he said, “I’m Liam. I own the queer café and bookstore next door.”

He removed his hand from Theo’s as he looked down at the menu, Theo’s mind racing. That would explain why the man… no, _Liam_ , was here at the same time today as he had been the night before. And it might explain the get up, if he actually owned the new store next door.

“Was that the one that had it’s grand opening on the weekend?” Theo asked, having not moved from his spot across from Liam. Now that he looked, there was something about him… he looked stronger, broader maybe, than what the clothes he wore suggested. Like he had maybe played sports during school. Or maybe he had been bullied and worked out to fight back. He was certainly attractive, and Theo couldn’t keep his eyes off of him as Liam spoke.

“Yeah, that’s the one” Liam said with a smile. It dropped a little as he looked around the bar. “I’m surprised you knew about it, to be quite honest.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Theo asked with a growl, his voice tinged with something hard. “It’s a little hard to not notice something that big happening next door.”

Liam seemed to be shocked at Theo’s reaction, as he back pedalled a bit. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Theo. Please, I just meant that I used to work in a bar before I had the money to start up the shop. I know what the hours can do to you. How easy it is to… miss something, is all.” He rubbed his shoulder as he said this, and Theo was hit with the realisation that he actually meant it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so harsh” Theo said, voice a little despondent.

“It’s okay” Liam said, waving Theo’s concerns aside with one hand, looking back down at the menu. When he looked back up he asked, “What’s the carbonara like?”

“It’s good. It’s my great aunts recipe” Theo said with a fond smile. “We put chicken in the sauce, in case you’re wondering what makes it so different.”

“I’ll get that then” Liam said with a smile. “But is it okay if I get the mushrooms taken out? I’m allergic to them.”

“Of course, it shouldn’t take long” Theo said, and was rewarded with another blinding smile.

“Could I also get a lemon and lime bitters again? That was a pretty good one I had last night” Liam asked, as he dug around in his bag for his book, placing it to the side.

Theo managed to get a good look at the title this time. “ _Eminent Outlaws_?” he asked out loud.

“Yeah, it’s really good so far” Liam said, holding the book out to Theo, who took it, reading over the blurb. “It’s a historical novel, about gay writers who fought to change America after the second world war. I thought it would be interesting to read, and it turns out to be true.”

Theo nodded, handing the book back to Liam. It wasn’t something he was usually into. Reading wasn’t something he was usually into, actually.

They chatted for a little while longer as Liam waited for his food, and once it was placed in front of him, he devoured it. Theo was… shocked, to say the least. He must really be starving. But he noticed that this time, he didn’t touch the book, despite having pulled it out to read. He kept chatting with Theo.

Once he was finished, he paid for his meal, tipping Theo generously, before he said his good byes and made his way out of the bar.

Theo felt like the place was a little dimmer the rest of the night without Liam there.

***

Theo had Wednesday’s off, and so he didn’t get to see Liam again until Thursday. And, like clockwork, he walked into the bar at exactly ten past seven, wearing a light blue jumper and black jeans.

“Your back” Liam said with a smile as he sat at the bar, in the same spot as the two times Theo had seen him.

“Yeah, sorry, should have said something” Theo said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I forgot to mention that I have Wednesday’s off.”

“Don’t worry about it” Liam said with a wave of his hand. “We just met on Monday, it’s not like you owe me or something.”

“Oh, okay” Theo said, a little downcast. “I hope you had a good meal last night?”

“Yeah, I did” Liam said with a nod, smile on his face. “I had the scaloppini. It was good, better than some scaloppini I’ve had in the past.”

“Really?” Theo asked, a little shocked. “It’s not a popular item on the menu, actually. I was thinking of removing it.”

“Please don’t, because I would so get it again” Liam blurted out, and Theo laughed at the shocked look on his face.

“Don’t worry, Liam. I’m sure I could make an exception for you” Theo said with a smile, and his stomach gave a little flip at the broad smile Liam gave him. The passed over a menu to Liam, and as he was looking over it he asked, “How was the barman last night? I think it was… Brett? I can’t remember.”

“Brett would be correct” Liam said, and Theo was surprised at the irritated look on his face. “He was… not the best barman, but I supposed I’ve been spoiled by you.”

“Really? Anything in particular I should be aware of?” Theo asked, suddenly curious.

“Where do I begin?” Liam asked with a smile. He looked down at the menu before saying, “Before we get started, can I get the barbecue chicken wings with a side of chips?”

“Of course,” Theo said, putting the order through and pulling out a glass, making Liam his preferred drink, handing it to him wordlessly. Liam looked at him quizzically, but smiled when Theo said, “The drinks on the house.”

“Thank you” Liam said with a smile, taking a sip and letting out a light groan. “Any way, where do I begin? Right, first of all, he didn’t make this right. It wasn’t strong enough, or something, cause it didn’t taste the same as this.”

“Okay, not too bad. I’ll just have to retrain him on certain drinks” Theo said with a nod. “Go on.”

Liam seemed to wrack his brains for something else before saying, “He wouldn’t stop flirting with me, even when I told him I’m not interested.”

“This is the wrong place to complain about that” Theo said, giving Liam some side eye as he wiped down the counter. “You are in a gay bar after all.”

“I am well aware of that. But I would have at least appreciated it if he backed off when I asked him to” Liam said with a frown.

“I’ll bring it up with him then” Theo said with a nod, smiling when Liam muttered out a small _“thanks”_.

His food came out a moment later, and they chatted some more before Liam was finished with his food and was soon leaving.

Theo couldn’t help the small ache that filled his chest at the sight of Liam leaving, but shook it off as he served the next customers.

***

The next few weeks passed much like that, Liam walking in just after seven, ordering food and then leaving shortly after. They talked about more and more topics, and each day, Liam left slightly later than usual, not caring that he had to be up early the next morning to get to work.

Theo was constantly aware of his growing feelings for the man, but didn’t want to act on them, in case Liam didn’t return his feelings, and so he never did preferring to keep Liam as a friend rather than fuck shit up.

But it was one slow Saturday night that pushed Theo over the edge.

It was slow, of course. Some Saturdays were, some Saturday’s weren’t, but this was certainly one of them. He was going to be lucky to be able to afford the staff’s pay for the night, with the way things were going.

Liam was there, as he usually was. He’d been getting into the habit of staying back as late as he could, talking to Theo the whole time, until the bar closed, not worrying about work the next day, since it was his day off. There were a few other customers, a few men and women. Theo wasn’t surprised about the women here. It was a gay bar, and he usually saw a fair amount of women hooking up with each other as well as men, so it was no surprise.

What was a surprise, and an annoyance, was the obvious soccer mum, who had stumbled in half drunk and surprisingly made it to the bar before ordering _“the biggest, most alcoholic drink you have.”_

Theo knew he probably shouldn’t have, but money is money, and so he had poured her the requested drink, surprised when she sculled it down without stopping once, before she had slammed it down on the bar and shouted _“Another.”_

He groaned out quietly as Liam chuckled, waving him over to the woman. She was now obviously drunk, probably from the effects of the drink on top of what ever it was she had drunk before walking in. Theo came to a stop in front of her, stance firm as he said, “I’m sorry ma’am, but I cant serve you any more alcohol. You are too drunk.”

“What do you mean I’m too… _urp_ … too drunk?” The woman got out, before laughing hysterically. “And did you just assume my gender boy?”

Theo’s frown only deepened as he looked down at the woman. “So, you’re the transphobic drunk it seems. Wonderful to know.”

“It’s what they deserve, for being so unnatural” the woman growled out. The rest of the bar had gone silent, all eyes on her as her mouth spat out venom. “You fag’s deserve it all too, for being so sinful. Besides, one night in bed with me and you’ll be begging for more pussy before dawn.”

“Is that so?” Theo asked with mock sincerity, leaning against the bar in front of the woman, looking her in the eyes. “So, you’re a homophobic drunk too, it seems. Wonderful to know. Now, I want to let you in on a little secret, okay?” he mock whispered, loud enough that the rest of the bar could hear.

“Whatever you say faggot” She spat out, but she sat up all the same, as if she were going to listen. “By the end of the night, you’ll be in bed with me.”

“Nothing would disgust me more” Theo drawled out as he stood to his full height. “But I hope you know that, right now, everyone in this establishment has heard you. And you have just insulted every, _single_ person in this building.”

The woman’s eyes widened as she suddenly looked around the room, noticing all the angry glares that were directed at her. She wilted in her seat but stayed put.

“Besides, the only way I would go to bed with you, would be if you had a dick in those too tight jeans of yours to fuck me senseless with” Theo said, loud enough for the rest of the bar to hear, earning a few sniggers from the crowd. Not that Theo cared. It was the truth, after all.

“It’s not like you have a boyfriend to do that for you, so why don’t you come with me” she said with a sneer, ignoring everything Theo had just said.

Theo didn’t think before he said, “Because I do have a boyfriend, actually. Right over there.” He nodded at Liam, who looked at him in surprised, but ran with it any way.

“You put her in her place, Babe” Liam shouted out, his voice echoing through the silent bar. “We don’t want her here.”

“Yeah” the surrounding crowd cheered along with Liam, hoots and whoops resounding from the crowd as the woman said something, but Theo didn’t hear it, her voice swallowed by the crowd. She stalked out of the bar, her tail between her legs, as the other patrons continued to cheer.

Theo made his way over to Liam, a dejected look on his face. But when he looked at Liam, he couldn’t help but smile back as he looked at the bright, sunny smile Liam had.

“So, I’m your boyfriend, now am I?” he asked with a grin. But then his smile dropped into a frown and he said, voice sullen, “Unless you didn’t mean it?”

Theo felt a pang in his chest as he heard the words coming from Liam’s mouth, and he stood across from Liam, hands on his hips.

“While I _did_ say it to get her to back off” Theo began, waiting for Liam to look up at him, locking their eyes together. “I certainly wouldn’t mind _being_ your boyfriend, if that’s what you want?”

The smile was back on Liam’s face, broad and sunny as usual, and he leaned across the bar to plant a soft kiss to Theo’s lips. The crowd, still cheering from getting rid of the homophobic woman, cheered even louder as the kissed.

When they pulled back, Liam returned to his seat, smile still plastered to his face, and Theo couldn’t help but let his own mouth twitch up into a smile.

“So, your free tomorrow, I’m free tomorrow” Liam began, looking down at his hands. “Would you like to go out for dinner?”

“I think it’s a little late to ask me out to dinner, when I’ve been serving you yours for the past couple months” Theo said with a smirk, but nodded all the same. “But, yes, I would love to.”

“Awesome. It’s a date then” Liam said, as he went back to sipping on his drink.

Theo couldn’t keep the smile off his face after Liam left that night, or while closing up. Cause how could he not? He was going on a date with Liam tomorrow, and it was going to be great.


End file.
